


GoingToTheTardis's Prompt Fic Collection Vol. 3 *NSFW Edition

by goingtothetardis



Series: Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bikinis, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Keeping Quiet, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Storms, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive language, Telepathy, Voyeurism, dom!Rose, wank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A collection of smutty prompt fills, 500(ish) words or less.





	1. Interruption (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DWSmutFest weekly quickie drabble prompt: "Wank"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked 100 words instead of 69. Haha.

Closing her eyes, Rose lets her legs splay open on top of her covers, and she lets out a relieved sigh when her fingers find her clit, gradually building pleasure with slow circles. 

Imagining the Doctor’s sideburns scratching lightly over her inner thighs and his tongue flicking over her clit, she breathes out his name. 

The door to her room creaks open, the sound pulling her briefly from her task. He stands there, staring at her in shock, eyes dark as midnight, and she can’t be half-arsed to care about her state of dress. 

“Well, are you gonna come in?”


	2. Power (Ten x Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week’s @dwsmutfest prompt: “Touch yourself.” ~~With bonus points for Dom!Rose.~~
> 
> 69 words exactly.

She knows she’s teasing, but there’s a certain kind of power she revels in when her powerful Time Lord loses control under her ministrations. 

Trailing her tongue down his chest, she twirls her tongue once around his belly button and shifts to nip one distracting hipbone, before sitting back. 

“Touch yourself,” she commands, biting her lip when his hand wraps tightly around his cock with practiced ease, tugging gently.


	3. Unexpected Text (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sends the Doctor a naughty picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's DWSmutFest's weekly quickie prompt: "sexting"
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> 69 words exactly. ;)

The Doctor’s phone buzzes in his hand, and he flips it over to check the message. 

He stops breathing. 

It’s a picture of Rose, topless, with her arm reaching down past her stomach, hand out of sight.

Bright red and already half hard, he mutters a nonsensical goodbye to his mates, and runs out of the pub.

Once home, Rose calls out from the bedroom. “Took you long enough.”


	4. Quiet (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't want Jackie to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's DWSmutfest prompt: "Keeping quiet"
> 
> 69 words exactly. 
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno who helped me figure something out.

“Shhh, we gotta… Quiet!” 

There’s muffled giggling between them in the dark as fingers fumble around buttons and zippers, then when his fingers creep under her knickers and slide through her wet heat, he quiets the moan she makes with his mouth over hers. The Doctor spins them around and pushes Rose back against her bed, which squeaks under her weight. 

“Don’t want mum to hear us, do you?”


	5. A Little Push (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives Rose a special bikini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's DWSmutFest's drabble prompt: "bikini"
> 
> So this was actually really difficult to write -- so much of sexual tension is in a person's physical reaction, and I chose to write this with ONLY dialogue. Fill in the gaps yourself. I hope I made it work. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is not explicit/mature at all, but I felt that it fit best in this collection. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 69 words exactly.

“A dissolving bikini?” 

“Trust me, Rose. He wants you. Never seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you. The Doctor just needs a little push in the right direction.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

“Rose! You– Ah. Why… why are you naked?” 

“Um. My suit fell off?”

“Harkness gave that to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Remind me to thank him later.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Rose Tyler.”

“You mean…”


	6. Ice Cream (Doctor x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose eats an ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's DWSmutFest drabble prompt: "mouth"
> 
> 69 words exactly. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

He watches, distracted, as Rose eats her ice cream. 

As her mouth closes around the peak of her treat, he imagines her mouth instead wrapping around his cock, sucking gently until her cheeks hollow and he comes, bursting in her mouth.

“Want a lick?” Rose asks, slowly dragging her tongue along her bottom lip. 

“Yes.” He takes her cone and dumps it in the trash. “But not of that.”


	7. No Moving (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said no moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's DWSmutFest drabble prompt: "hand"
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> 69 words.

Heart hammering in her ears, she pants in uneven breaths as the Doctor’s rough hands and talented fingers dance over her skin, tracing senseless patterns around her breasts, abdomen… her clit. 

“Oh God.” Hips thrust up, seeking friction, and the hand disappears. 

“I said no moving,” a seductive Northern brogue commands in her ear. “And keep your eyes closed. I want you to feel my touch on your body.”


	8. Science and Shagging (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries out a new word when he climaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jeeno2 on the occasion of her birth. :D Happy Birthday!!
> 
> She actually sent me a prompt ("Well. That's certainly... unexpected.") but I changed it up, since I wrote this during an insanely boring briefing at work today and couldn't remember the exact prompt.
> 
> This is far from my finest work, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Geronimo!” the Doctor shouts as he spills into Rose, holding himself above her and shuddering as the final waves of his powerful orgasm pass through him. 

A sharp giggle interrupts his hazy thoughts. “Well, that was… unexpected,” Rose says with a gasp, unable to hold in a burst of laughter. 

The Doctor lowers himself to Rose, nuzzling up her jaw to her ear. “You know,” he growls, “it’s rude to laugh at the one who just gave you a brilliant orgasm. Two, if you’re counting.”

Rose giggles once more, but moans softly when he nips her neck in retaliation. “‘S jus’... _‘geronimo’_?” 

Cringing, the Doctor rolls to his side, pulling Rose with him without breaking their connection. “I thought I’d try something different,” he admits. “Didn’t really work, did it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it didn’t work,” Rose says, biting her bottom lip as she rolls her hips against his, groaning when his pelvis rubs _just so_ along her still sensitive clit. 

“Quite right,” The Doctor smirks. “But it doesn’t fit the teeth.”

“Guess we’ll have to try it again so you can figure out what fits better.” Rose says, lifting her eyes to his after marking her claim on him on his neck, the action of which fully rouses his cock still inside her. 

“Trial and error, I like it.” The Doctor nudges her to her back and pulls himself out of Rose at an achingly slow pace. Exhaling a breathy sigh, he seeks friction once more and slams his cock back into Rose’s slick heat. 

She clenches her muscles around him, causing him to cry out in pleasure, and in a smooth motion, flips them over so she’s perched on top of him. “Mmhmm,” she agrees. “‘S like science… but with shagging.”


	9. Dance with Me (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn't answer Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf prompted: "forget i even asked you.”
> 
> This isn't quite Mature, but it's definitely more than Teen, I think, so it goes in this collection.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Forget I even asked you,” Rose mutters, face flushing in embarrassment. 

She looks down at her feet, then turns to flee from the room.  _Of course_  asking the Doctor for fashion advice had been a stupid idea. But the TARDIS hadn’t exactly helped her this time, and she’d hoped the Doctor would be able to tell her whether or not the dress she’d chosen is appropriate for the event they’d been invited to.

“Rose, wait–” The Doctor grabs her arm, his grip firm but not painful, and stops her from running away. 

She refuses to look at him, however, focusing instead on the soothing pulse of the rotor. 

“Rose, please look at me,” the Doctor murmurs. 

With a sigh, she turns her head, and what she finds in the Doctor’s eyes takes her breath away. They’re dark, hooded with unexpected intensity, and the way his gaze flits between her face and her curves… well. She must be imagining things.

“I didn’t say anything, cos when you walked into the console room, it was all I could do to keep from running to your side and pressing you against the wall like this,” he says, voice low and dark, as he moves in front of her and presses her into the console. 

Feeling  _him_ against her hip, she stares at him with wide eyes, and her breath catches in her throat. 

“Cos I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful before, and the way it…” His voice trails off, and he shows her what he means to say when his fingers trail softly over the edge of the dress over her breasts. 

A rush of heat coils down low, and she can’t help the little noise that escapes at his touch. “Doctor,” she whispers, unable to formulate another word.

“An’ the thought of a bunch of stupid apes staring at you all night… Undressing you with their eyes… touching you…  _dancing_ with you…”

Rose stares at him in wonder as the Doctor holds himself still with some kind of superhuman restraint, clearly refusing to act further until she’s given her consent.  _Oh,_ how she’s wanted this, but never in a million years…

“ _Dance with me_ , Doctor.”


	10. Enjoying the View (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a good view from the jump seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fleurdeneuf as a Christmas card gift ficlet/prompt fill. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose bites her lower lip, watching as the Doctor sheds his leather jacket and drapes it carefully over the jump seat. Underneath his protective armor is a maroon jumper that fits snugly over his broad shoulders and tapers down to his hips. 

Standing in the shadow of the entrance to the console room, she knows he hasn’t seen her yet, and she waits to see if the Doctor–

_ Oh _ . 

_ There it is _ . 

He bends over to work on something under the console, and his very fit arse, perfectly defined by his jeans, is revealed in all its glory. 

A few dozen fantasies flit through Rose’s mind before she picks one – 

_ taking the Doctor in her mouth as he leans against the console, tangling his fingers in her hair  _

– and allows herself a few moments to imagine the impossible.

“Enjoying the view?” an amused Doctor asks, and her eyes, which had fluttered shut during her fantasy, fly open to find him standing right in front of her. 

“Yes,” she admits boldly, crossing her arms over her chest and raking her gaze over his body, resisting a smile when the Doctor’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“What’s so interesting about this old body?” he asks.

Rose smiles, her tongue dancing between her teeth. “Why don’t you let me show you?”


	11. Red Ribbon (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a special present for the Doctor to unwrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainstormlulluby prompted: Ten x Rose and Ribbon. 
> 
> This isn't really adult, but it fits with the theme of this collection.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor steps out of the shower and finds a red satin ribbon on the floor. He spares it a glance, then reaches for his towel and dries off his body and hair. When he turns around, the ribbon is still there. 

Curious, now, he wraps his towel around his waist and picks up the ribbon, quickly realizing there’s no end in sight. Tugging gently on the ribbon, it holds fast to whatever is on the opposite end. 

“Rose?” he calls but receives no answer. 

With a shrug, he follows the ribbon, wrapping it around his hands as he goes. It leads him out of the room he shares with Rose and down a long corridor before turning left, then right, then up three flights of stairs and past the swimming pool, the library, and the breakfast lounge. By now, he's had to wrap the ribbon around his arms and chest to keep it from trailing on the floor. 

Finally, he stops in front of an unfamiliar door and pushes it open to follow the ribbon inside. Much to his delight, Rose is there, and she’s wearing…

He stops and stares, unable to keep his mouth from falling open. 

She’s wearing a red corset, tied together with the very ribbon in his hands, and the rest of her outfit leaves him fumbling for words. 

“Rose… You… Ribbon…”

Rose smirks and stands, moving to his side in a few graceful steps. “Why Doctor,” she says, seductively leaning in to nibble on his ear, “I thought I’d let you unwrap _me_. I didn’t expect to unwrap you as well.”

With a gentle suck to his pulse point, she scoops up the remaining ribbon and places it in his hands, encouraging him to pull the final bit of ribbon. She turns, and he obliges without a word, running his fingers over her newly bared skin. 

After she steps out of the corset, she turns to him and smiles, a seductive sort of thing that sends a shot of heat straight to his groin. Rose flicks the knot on his towel and with a torturously slow speed, unwraps the ribbon from around his body.


	12. The Best Idea (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ominous warning of an oncoming storm had unleashed a frantic _need_ between the Doctor and Rose, sending the long standing barriers between them crashing to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Gingergallifreyan who sent me a Ten x Rose prompt of "fireworks" in celebration of my 1K followers on tumblr! Thanks so much!!
> 
> This is a smidge more than 500 words, but I decided to keep it in this collection. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The TARDIS hovers in the sky above London, perception filters engaged to avoid unexplained sightings of a strange blue box. Fireworks explode outside the open doors, as the world celebrates the return of the Olympic games. 

Inside the TARDIS, however, the occupants ignore the vibrant colors filling the night sky. The ominous warning of an oncoming storm had unleashed a frantic _need_ between the Doctor and Rose, sending the long standing barriers between them crashing to the ground.

“Fuck,” Rose groans into the Doctor’s neck as he shifts his leg between hers and rubs against her clit. 

Seemingly spurred into further action by her curse, the Doctor bends down and captures her mouth with his, almost bruising her with his frenzied pace. She doesn’t care, however, having spent _so long_ dreaming of this moment.

The fire between them burns brighter as she reaches for the lapels of his jacket and shoves them back over his shoulders, attempting to push the garment off his arms. Without breaking the kiss, he shrugs the jacket off, and Rose uses the opportunity to pull open his shirt, sending buttons scattering in every direction. 

The Doctor chuckles into her mouth, but responds in turn, placing his cool hands on her overheated skin before pulling off her shirt, separating only to pull it over her head in one smooth movement. Rose gasps in delight when he immediately returns his hands to her skin and rubs his thumbs over her quickly hardening nipples. 

Still, it’s too slow, and with enormous effort, she pushes herself away from the Doctor. They stare at each other for a brief moment, both breathing heavily, and a shiver runs down her spine at the Doctor’s dark gaze. It speaks of _want_ and overwhelming _need_ and is filled with the promise that he won’t turn away from this moment. 

Voice catching in her throat, she manages one word. “Please.” 

His gaze darkening further, if that’s possible, the Doctor surges forward, and one deft motion, undoes her trousers and pushes them down. His hand follows the motion but stops at the apex of her legs, and without pausing, slides his fingers under her knickers and into her wet heat. 

Rose’s head falls back at the sensation of the Doctor’s talented fingers on her body. “Fuck, I knew you’d be good at this,” she gasps, almost coming after a few seconds when he twists his fingers inside her and finds that magic spot. 

With his other hand, the Doctor rips her knickers off, and she shimmies out of them, relishing the feeling of his fingers inside her as she moves. Freed of the last barrier, the Doctor moves his thumb over Rose’s clit, and she bucks her hips forward, reaching up and grabbing his hair to steady herself. 

As he leans her into the console, pressing his own need (still frustratingly enclosed inside his trousers) against her hip, the Doctor leans down and whispers in her ear. “Come for me, Rose,” he says, his voice a growl, low and dangerous. He returns his mouth to hers and increases pressure against her clit, and she comes, harder than she ever has in her life as a cascade of white lights explode behind her eyes. 

The moment seems to last a lifetime, unnaturally long and exquisite as Rose rides out her orgasm with the assistance of the Doctor’s brilliant fingers. Finally, she collapses forward into his chest and sighs happily when he wraps an arm around her. He pulls his hand away from her center and looks up at the sound of him licking her arousal off his fingers. 

“Good?” she asks, smirking slightly. 

“I don’t know how I waited so long,” the Doctor admits, then sticks another finger in his mouth. 

His enjoyment of her taste arouses her further, and she eyes the Doctor’s impressive bulge beneath his trousers and palms it gently. “Well, we’re not done yet,” she says. “How about you take me to bed, Doctor?”

The Doctor presses himself into her touch, then nips her earlobe. “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had.”


	13. A Bit Daft (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to take a shower and finds an unexpected shower guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Tentoo x Rose, Shower"  
> They also requested that it belong in my NSFW collection. It was prompted a few months ago, so I hope my Nonny sees this!!
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the quick read through. 
> 
> (This is a bit over 500 words, but I didn't feel like making a separate fic for it. So it goes here.) ;)

Rose unlocks the door to the flat she shares with the Doctor and tosses her key on the bookshelf as she jogs to the kitchen and fills a glass with water. Her headphones blare loudly in her ears, the music serving only to fuel the manic energy that had sent her out for a run in the first place. 

After gulping down the water, Rose stomps down the hallway to the ensuite, peeling off clothes as she walks, trying to shove her restless thoughts to the back of her mind.

The Doctor’s supposed to be out looking at property, so she has a rare moment to herself at the flat. And after weeks of (as of yet) unresolved sexual tension between her and the Doctor after they’d both been unceremoniously dumped in this universe by the other Time Lord, she intends to take advantage of it. 

With the thin walls of the flat, the Doctor would know in an instant if she wanked in his presence. His absence will allow her the opportunity to blow off some steam and excess energy. A long, hot shower with some _alone time_ might just do the trick.

As Rose pulls off her shirt and bra, taking her headphones with them, she pushes the door to the bathroom open and stops short. It’s filled with hot steam, and the running water does little to drown out the sounds of a bloke panting heavily while–

Rose marches forward and flings back the curtain, catching the Doctor with his cock in hand and a pleasure filled expression of deep concentration on his face. And the sound, his eyes fly open and he yelps in shock, clumsily stepping back while attempting to covering his rather… magnificent manhood. 

Despite her own nakedness, Rose bites her lip, struggling to hold back an amused grin, and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“So,” she says, dragging out the word slightly and glancing between his still erect penis and his face. “Been busy without me, I see.”

The Doctor flushes a deep red, and for a moment, his mouth works unsuccessfully, opening and closing without words. “I–” he says finally, then seems to realize her own state of dress and fails to continue. His eyes widen in shock, but he’s unable to keep them from – rather hungrily, she thinks – scanning her body. They darken instantly, and the hand covering his cock squeezes it, perhaps without thinking. 

Rose focuses on the action of his hand and makes a split second decision. Catching his gaze, she doesn’t break it as she carefully steps inside the tub. In one bold move, Rose gently cups his face before letting her hand fall down, tracing along the planes of his chest and abdomen before nudging his hand away and taking him in hand. 

The Doctor releases a shuddering sigh and pulls her close with one arm. 

“This okay?” she asks with a whisper, desperately hoping it is, tired of making excuses as to why they shouldn’t be together. 

“Oh, yes,” the Doctor replies, his voice a low, sexy growl. 

“I was gonna–” Rose stops, biting her lip, then continues before losing her nerve. “I was gonna do the same thing. Thought you were working.”

“I was hoping you’d catch me.”

They stare at each other for several moments before erupting into nervous giggles. The Doctor’s laugh cuts off abruptly, however, when she squeezes his cock, reminding them of their current situation.

“We’re a bit daft, aren’t we?” He smirks.

Rose rolls her eyes and ignores the Doctor, then bends down and takes his cock in her mouth, effectively ending any further attempts and conversation.


	14. Tell me what you want (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose presents a challenge to the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosecoloredconverse on tumblr prompted: "Tell me what you want."
> 
> I'm sticking this in the NSFW collection due to language used and suggestive content. 
> 
> I'm sorry to leave it hanging, but I wanted it to be a ficlet, and sometimes I like to tease a little. ;) Don't expect a sequel. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Tell me what you want.” Rose clenches her hands into fits at her sides and glares daggers at the Doctor. “Just, please, stop dragging me along like some toy you can discard whenever  _ you _ clam up and realize what… what loving me might do your mighty Time Lord reputation.” She holds her breath, terrified about the possible fallout after revealing his secret. 

“I…” The Doctor trails off and tugs pathetically at his ear. “I don’t…”

Growling in frustration, Rose strides toward the Doctor and intentionally gets in his space, hovering close but not touching. The bloody idiot  _ still  _ refuses to tell her how he feels, even though she knows how much he wants to… even though she  _ knows _ how he feels about her. 

“Fine, how about I tell you what  _ I _ want?” She meets his gaze, practically daring him to back away, and when his eyes widen and he nods in response, she manages to contain her smug awareness of his surprise. Deep down, she’s pleased when he doesn’t step back, pleased that he hasn’t run away yet. 

Rose licks her lips, barreling on and riding this wave of courage helped along by the shot of Yipplobeen whiskey she’d downed shortly before confronting the Doctor in the library after he’d run away yet _again_. “I want _you,_ you daft Time Lord. You. All of you, the good and the bad. I want to snog you until I’m so out of breath I see stars.” She tugs his tie, pulling him incrementally closer. “I want to shag you so hard–” pausing a moment to let the shock of the word sink in, she watches as his irises darken at her words “– until we’re so well _fucked_ that we can’t move for days.” 

Smoothing his tie and patting it down a few times, Rose pushes against his chest gently so he has no choice but to step back. When his legs hit the edge of the sofa, the Doctor, apparently out of words for the first time in his many lives, falls back, flopping rather gracelessly into his seat. 

Rose follows, moving to straddle his legs but hovers on the edge, conscious of the Doctor’s boundaries and his consent. Deciding to leave the next move up to the Doctor, she takes a deep breath and bites her lip. “But only if it’s what you want.”

Tension settles thick between them as Rose holds the Doctor’s gaze, and it pains her deeply to see the battle continue to wage on his face, in his brown eyes. All those stupid Time Lord rules, those customs he holds himself to even though he’s the last one left and can do whatever he wants. Well, that’s what she thinks, at least. As the seconds pass, the conflict in his eyes morphs to firm resolve, and she holds her breath when he nods to himself. 

“You,” he whispers. “I want you, Rose. I always have.” 

Upon hearing the words from his own mouth, she can’t help the smile that blossoms across her face, and the Doctor mirrors it, as if he can’t help himself. His hands reach out and grab her waist, and he pulls her down his legs until she rests over– 

_ Oh. _

And there it is, evidence of how much he truly does want her. He smirks at her surprise, and in retaliation, determined to wipe that insufferable grin off his face after all he’s put her through, she grinds down against him. 

“Rose,” he gasps. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, swiveling her hips slowly over his, shocked at how quickly her own arousal flares at the feel of his. “Are you absolutely sure? Because I don’t want you to regret us.  _ Ever. _ I don’t think… I don’t think I could get over it if this is a one time thing and you run away  _ again.” _

The Doctor’s hands float up her sides, barely skimming her body, until they settle so his thumbs brush gently against the side of her breasts. Then he pushes her body down against his. “I’m in, Rose. I’m sorry…” He hisses in pleasure as she ruts against him, then tries again. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I never meant for you to feel the way you did. I’m sorry you had to be the one to set me straight. No more running away from you.”

Rose rolls her eyes and leans forward to cup his face in her hands. “Stop bloody apologizin’ and get on with no more regrets. Learn how to run  _ with _ me. Show me how much you want me.” She kisses him gently on the lips and pulls back to reissue her initial challenge. “Tell me what you want.”


	15. Space Train (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space train to pleasure town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is officially the DUMBEST chapter summary I have ever written. 
> 
> Please accept this smut as an apology.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“We’re gonna get caught,” Rose says, her head thudding into the cushion behind her as the Doctor’s  _ very _ talented fingers dance teasingly through her wet folds. Despite herself, she spreads her legs further, inviting him closer. 

“What are they going to do? Chuck us out of an airlock?” The Doctor raises his eyebrow at the train window giving them a view of deep space before pulling his fingers away from Rose and sucking them clean. 

Rose groans, the sight of him licking her juices from his fingers increasing her arousal, if that’s possible. He smirks, knowing the effect he has on her, and places his hand on her thigh to drive her mad with want as he ever so slowly inches his fingers under her skirt once more. 

“They might separate us,” she pants, beyond caring about how needy she sounds. 

“I’d like to see them try,” the Doctor growls in her ear before pressing his thumb against her clit and making her shatter. 


	16. Before the Night is Over (Ten x Rose feat. Jack and Martha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’ll be boning before the night is over,” Jack predicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequencefairy prompted: Ten/Rose and any rating with "drunk sex." 
> 
> I probably took this a very different route than you were expecting, but I really like how it turned out. I stuck it in this collection due to the language and suggestive theme, but I'd say it's probably more of a teen rating. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“They’ll be boning before the night is over,” Jack predicts with a laugh as he watches the newly reunited Doctor and Rose throw back a pair of celebratory drinks and stare at each other with hearts in their eyes. If he weren’t so happy about Rose’s return, it’d be nauseating. “It’s about damn time.”

Martha chokes on her own drink. “You mean, they weren’t… before?”

Jack glances at Martha before returning his gaze to the Doctor and Rose. After studying them for a moment, shakes his head. “No, they’d still be on the TARDIS, fucking each other senseless.” He sighs, his imagination running wild. 

Choking on her drink again, Martha finally places it on the bar with a loud thunk. 

Jack grins at his obviously flustered friend. “What? You don’t agree?”

“It’s just… The Doctor. Drunk sex? Is that something the Doctor even  _ does?  _ Can the Doctor get drunk?”

Jack grins. “I don’t know, but I’d like to find out, don’t you?”

Martha looks over her shoulder at the Doctor and Rose, now dancing indecently close to each other with hands roaming over their bodies. With a laugh, she nods her head. “I don’t really want to  _ see  _ it, but I’ll make sure they stay well hydrated tonight. After living with him moping about for months and seeing how he is with Rose, I don’t think they should waste another moment.”

Clapping her on the shoulder, Jack laughs. “I knew I liked you, Martha Jones.”

* * *

After assisting a very sloshed Doctor and Rose back to the TARDIS and into the library that evening, Jack looks on as they finally fall together in a tangle of limbs, their mouths and tongues hungrily meeting together.

_ Success. _

He watches a few moments, then turns to step out, meeting Martha in the hall. “We did it.”

“Oh, God. They’re actually… You know… Doing it?”

“Boning?” He smirks.

“Yeah.”

Jack shrugs. “Well, I didn’t really  _ see  _ them. I figured the Doctor would chuck me out of an airlock if he found out I watched.”

Martha laughs and nods her head. “He would.”

Glancing at Martha, Jack smirks. “But I think we should just make sure, don’t you? For the happiness of our friends?”

With a roll of her eyes, Martha smacks Jack lightly on the arm, but then looks at the door. “Well… For their happiness.”

Jack grins in delight and turns to the door. With great care, he pulls it open a crack. Martha crouches below him and looks inside. 

Silence.

Looking down at Martha, Jack frowns. From his experience, drunk shagging has never been silent. He pulls the door open more, and finally spots the prone form of the Doctor. 

“Oh, my God,” Martha whispers, covering her mouth. 

They step inside and tiptoe to the sofa. Jack’s heart clenches with fondness when he finds the Doctor and Rose passed out together on the floor. They’re mostly clothed, all the important bits sadly covered, and the Doctor’s body rests between Rose’s legs with his head head resting between her breasts. The fingers of one her hands twist in his hair, and the other hand rests protectively on his back. 

Jack holds a hand out for Martha and squeezes it when she slips her fingers between his. The sight in front of him is beautiful, perhaps more intimate than catching his best friends in the act. 

Beside him, Martha whispers, “There really is someone for everyone.” 

Jack smiles, tugging her hand as he leads them out of the room. There really is.


	17. Just Let Go (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intensity of the storm raging outside their tiny place of solace matches the passion found inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf prompted: Nine x Rose and "storm"
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for looking at this real quick.

The thunder cracks loudly at the same moment the Doctor buries himself deep inside Rose. The intensity of the storm raging outside their tiny place of solace matches the passion found inside. 

Rose cries out beneath him as her hips thrust up to meet his, and it takes all his self-control to allow her a moment to adjust to him inside her. As soon as her eyes connect with his, she breathes out his name and urges him onward. 

With one hand, he cups Rose’s face with the utmost care, a stark contrast to the way he slides in and out of her slick heat, hard, fast, and desperate for the feel of her tight center clenching around his cock. His other hand clenches the sheets on the bed, grounding him to the moment. 

As he leans down to capture Rose’s lips with his, her legs wrap around his buttocks and encourage him to increase the pace. He feels her hand slip to her center, rubbing against her clit, and his control slips.

“Just let go, Doctor,” Rose says, her voice strained and breathless, as though she’s holding on for him, and before he quite knows what happens, his fingers move to her temple where he slips effortlessly inside her mind. 

The sudden and entirely unexpected collision of their minds together is enough to send the Doctor careening over the edge once, and Rose shatters moments later, clenching around him as he comes apart inside her. Unspoken love and desire for each other fills the space around them. 

Overwhelmed, the Doctor slips from her mind and rests his forehead against hers as he shifts them gently to their sides, still intimately connected. As the high of their shared orgasms slips away, the momentous reality of what they’d just experienced together settles deep in his hearts. 

As if sensing his rising panic, Rose presses her hand between his hearts and nuzzles her nose against his. “Doctor, just let go,” she repeats. “I’m not gonna let you fall.”


End file.
